


The Uni, or A true story of Live Free or Twi-hard

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic, Gen, Humor, Translation in English, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean (sure that Sam is dead) led an apple-pie family life, Sam fulfilled his long-standing dream and… !ENTERED THE UNIVERSITY!<br/>Welcome to MSBU! (correspondence course)<br/>Monsters Study and Breeding University</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uni, or A true story of Live Free or Twi-hard

Part 1 

(1) While Dean (sure that Sam is dead) led an apple-pie family life, Sam fulfilled his long-standing dream and… !ENTERED THE UNIVERSITY!  
Welcome to MSBU! (correspondence course)  
Monsters Study and Breeding University  
The chancellor is The-dude-to-whom-Samuel-reported-back-in-6-02  
(2) So, one year later it's time to write a term paper. The topic is “Vampire: what he is and what he eats”  
The thesis adviser is The-dude-to-whom-Samuel-reported-back-in-6-02  
The supervising professor is Samuel  
The object of research is ???  
Sam: But I don’t have an object of research!  
The-dude-to-whom-blah-blah-blah: Find it, otherwise you won’t be allowed to defend your paper!  
(3) Sam: Oh my God! He’s turning Dean into a vampire!  
(4) Sam: Chapter 1. How people become vampires.  
Sam: *smirks* Hmm… He’s turning Dean into a VAMPIRE!  
(5) vamp!Dean: TOO MUCH LIGHT! TOO MUCH NOISE! I WANT BLOOD! AND TO PEE!  
Sam: How’re you feeling?  
(6) vamp!Dean: Did you start to think about my feelings only at this moment?  
Sam: I mean physically.

Part 2 

(7) vamp!Dean: LIKE CRAP *goes to the bathroom*  
Sam: Chapter 2. Feelings of a newly-converted. Like crap? It can’t be stretched out on 10 pages. But now I know that vampires need to pee, too.  
(8) So, a tough guy Dean finished off the whole vampire’s nest and got some blood for an antidote.  
(9) Samuel: Sam, you did know about the antidote. I told you about it.  
Sam: No, I didn’t. Probably, you told Christian about it.  
(10) Samuel: Really? And how on earth were you going to write a practical chapter “Cures for vampirism?”  
Sam: Ehm…  
(11) Naturally, Dean was healed. Sam never found another object and wasn’t allowed to defend his paper.  
The-dude-to-whom-blah-blah-blah: Well, Sam, try it again next year. Maybe, you didn’t like the theme? Take a different one. What about “Werewolves in orderliness of the Universe”?  
(12) Dean: Sam, I can always count on you, right?  
Sam: Sure thing, Dean!  
Sam: *thinks* We have to find one more unsuccessful hunt. When is the next full moon?


End file.
